Food wrap films are used mainly in usual homes as simple packing materials for foods, and many thereof are used for the purpose of protecting food. When food or a container is packed in such a wrap film, there is needed such adhesiveness that the film is adhered with the container or with itself and does not spontaneously peel therefrom. The wrap films are further required to have heat resistance endurable to their usage in microwave ovens, exhibit rigid touch feeling, be tense, have suitable packed article appearance and be sanitary. Further since such wrap films are encased mostly as rolls in encasing boxes, a low drawing-out force from the encasing boxes, a low cutting force and a stable propagation character when the films are cut are simultaneously required. Moreover, it is also important that good-quality inexpensive wrap films can be efficiently produced and provided.
Particularly wrap films containing vinylidene chloride-based resin, since having a high close-adhesive force and a good cutting property in use of a blade, are broadly used mainly as household food packing materials (for example, see Patent Document 1). Additionally, there are also used wrap films containing a polyolefin-based resin, which is a chlorine-free resin.